Khiro
Khiro is the son of Crono, the silent, time-traveling hero from the Square Enix game Chrono Trigger. Personality While his father, Crono, was more of a person who tended to become a player’s personality, Khiro, on the other hand, has the personality of a player-- a first-time player, in fact! Wants to get into it right away, learn the basics, skip dialogue, and then be surprised when he gets utterly wrecked because he didn’t want to bother grinding. Crono raised him with the sole intention of becoming a hero should the time (get it?) ever come to pass. Khiro, however, is a little slow on the draw when it comes to such a responsibility. However, judging from the number of times he’s hit the books on his dad’s game history (he didn’t want to read crucial parts, though-- spoilers!), he’s at least willing to learn. Unlike his earnest father, he’s headstrong and full of energy, showcasing his enthusiasm on changing history should things go bad, and having fun doing anything and everything.. And that tends to spell bad news for him. A lot. Khiro just LOVES saying who his father is, clearly showing how much pride and admiration he has for him and his story. This sometimes gets to the point where people get plenty annoyed with him and reiterate, yes, they do indeed know who his father is. For all his boasting, however, he does prove to be as strong, if not a little lacking, as him. However, even though he tries to act tough by bringing up his father every now and then, afterwards he tends to have little sensibility in fights beyond swinging his sword wildly and conveniently forgetting he has magical heavenly thunder powers. Due to his brashness, he’s also prone to screwing up the simplest of tasks once or twice. Khiro also has his own personal ‘text box’ that pops up whenever he talks to someone, grabs something, etc. He stresses that he finds it annoying since he can talk for himself, but considering his father had it, he laments that it’s something he must deal with. And much like his father, sometimes he STILL doesn’t have a choice in situations where ‘no’ is clearly an option, prompting him to be roped up in things against his will, whether he wants to or not. He figures it’s because the text box subconsciously knows he literally has no choice but to be a doormat. Indeed, Khiro does have the makings of a true hero.. But in ways much different from his dad, that’s for sure. Appearance Khiro, much like his father, has messy red hair that spikes out all over the place. In a familiar vein of his father’s headband, however, he holds his sunglasses in place atop his head whenever he’s not using them. His eyes are green, once again much like his father, and he has tan skin. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck, handed down to him by his dad. His outfit consists of a blue shirt with a red longcoat over it, and green pants with a light green chain on the side connected to the pockets, with brown boots. On his left hand, he wears a dark brown fingerless glove, presumably to help with his grip on his swords. Meanwhile, he has two straps on either side of him to hold both of his swords and their sheaths. Relationships Romance Khiro would very much appreciate having a love life, but he’d rather have one that’s capable of combat and traveling-- something that he’ll no doubt be doing a lot for the rest of his life until he’s unable. Really, he could use the company. Trivia Khiro's name comes from the Greek word ''kairos, ''meaning ''the right time/moment, ''much like Crono's name coming from ''chronos, ''the Greek word for time itself. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Protagonist __FORCETOC__